


Knack

by orphan_account



Series: Foreshadowing [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag: s02e16 "Prisoners", Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean, he's a nasty, sycophantic, traitorous little snitch," the ex mob boss tells him. "But you'd be hard pressed to find someone else with that kind of devotion to you."</p><p> Jim Gordon knows it. He raises his chin defiantly. "What are you saying?"</p><p>"I'm not saying anything," Falcone almost smirks, but he's too good for that. "Just- use it to your advantage."</p><p>---</p><p>Jim and Falcone find a minute to discuss Oswald Cobblepot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knack

"Gordon, might I have a word?"

 Harvey backs off leaving Jim alone with Falcone. Jim gives an uneasy smile.

"How's that Penguin of yours?"

Straight to the point. Jim blinks, a little taken aback. This man hasn't yet ceased to amaze him. Last time he checked, Penguin and Falcone weren't... on the best of terms. 

Jim raises his eyebrows. "I think- I think he's been better. He seems... unlike himself."

Falcone laughs. "That little weasel could lie and cheat his way out of  _death."_

Jim's mouth quirks.

"I think it will take a lot more than Galavan to keep him down."

 _I don't know,_ the detective thinks. Penguin had changed since his mother's death. It was scary to see. Jim felt even more at unease with him now, his nature so unpredictable as a result of his grief and anger.

"You know," Falcone says. "He values you awfully highly."

 Jim keeps his face impassive. Wonders why this topic of conversation has even come up, why everyone he meets seems to think he and Oswald Cobblepot have a damn  _connection_ or something. And he's deeply curious as to why this man of all people Penguin has known is basically talking him up.  _He would have killed you!_ Jim wants to yell.  _What the hell is going on?_

 It's as if Falcone reads his mind. "I bury my hatchets when they're not necessary any more, Jim," he explains. His tone turns amused. "As someone very wise once said, 'Holding on to anger is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die'."

I mean, he's a nasty, sycophantic, traitorous little snitch," the ex mob boss tells him. "But you'd be hard pressed to find someone else with that kind of devotion to you."

 Jim Gordon knows it. He raises his chin defiantly. "What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything," Falcone _almost_ smirks, but he's too good for that. "Just- use it to your advantage."

 A few moments pass, and Jim can't find an answer. Carmine Falcone shakes his hand and that's the end of it.

 The detective exhales, breath misting in the cold air. He rests his forearms on the bridge and looks out over the water, trying to school his thoughts.

"Don't let him get to you," Harvey's voice breaks the silence and Jim turns, confused. Surely Harvey doesn't mean-

"The old man... he's got a  _knack._  It's kinda creepy. Finds your weakness and likes to wind you up."

 It's good natured, intended to make him feel better, but Jim can't stop his eyes widening.

"Relax!" Harvey throws up his hands in surrender with a nervous laugh. "What'd he say? You look pretty scrambled, Jimbo."

 Jim looks at him for a second then shakes his head with a grudging smile. Harvey's right. Falcone is just trying to wind him up. He has more important things to focus on right now. His partner claps a hand onto his back and they trudge to the truck. 

"Let's go do your hero thing, boy scout."

"Shut up."

 


End file.
